2015
2015 was a year of the 21th Century. Events February * 12th: Superman is asked questions by kids on what it's like being a superhero.Justice League June * 22nd: Diana Prince is videoed at a bank in Paris, France.Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice July * Kryptonite is found in the depths of the Indian Ocean, within the wreckage of the World Engine.Man of Steel spans some time from beginning to end. During the scenes in the Arctic, Lois' camera says "11/28/2013". The Battle of Metropolis then occurs a little after this, and then Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice shows that "18 months later", Kryptonite is found. Later in the film, Bruce says, during the main events, "The first sample Kryptonite big enough to mean something turned up in the Indian Ocean 3 months ago." This therefore takes the film to approximately fall 2015. In the film, it is shown that Lex Luthor's party will be on "November 1st", suggesting it is November 1, 2015. This matches the fact that Superman flies off that evening to save someone during Día de Muertos celebrations, which would have started on the night of November 1-2, 2015. Later, it is shown on Diana's computer that it is "11:29pm" on "November 12th". This matches as November 12, 2015. This would suggest that the Kryptonite was found in August 2015, and then the Battle of Metropolis was in February 2014. However, Bruce, Lex, and a TV report all refer, during the main events of the film, to the Battle of Metropolis being "2 years" ago. This would suggest it was in 2013, and there does not seem to be 3 months between the Arctic scenes and the Battle of Metropolis in Man of Steel. It can be taken that the Battle of Metropolis was in late December 2013, a month after the Arctic, and 2 years before Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice in November 2015. The Kryptonite was then found a little over 18 months later, around July 2015, and then a little over 3 months later is the main events of Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, in November 2015. This also matches with it being several months before the events of Suicide Squad, as is implied in that film - which dates itself to June-August 2016. November * 1st ** Bruce Wayne meets Clark Kent and Diana Prince. ** Superman saves a Mexican girl from a fire. * 10th ** Bruce Wayne discusses the White Portuguese with Alfred Pennyworth, and its contents, a rock which can weaken Superman, discovered in the Indian Ocean a little over 3 months ago, that he intends to use to kill Superman. * 12th ** Using the LexCorp files, Batman and Wonder Woman discover the existence of metahumans, specifically Aquaman, Cyborg and the Flash. * 13th ** Superman is forced to battle Batman and loses. He is spared by Batman after gaining knowledge of Lex Luthor's sinister plan. ** Batman saves Martha Kent and lets Anatoli Knyazev die. ** Lex Luthor creates Doomsday. *** [[Battle against Doomsday|'Battle against Doomsday']]: Doomsday is unleashed against Superman, who is assisted by Batman and Wonder Woman. After using a Kryptonite spear against the monster, Superman is subsequently killed by Doomsday as well. ** Superman is honored by Metropolis in Heroes' Park with the statement, "If you seek his monument, look around you." * 16th or Later ** A funeral is held for Clark Kent at the Kent Farm. ** Lex Luthor is sent to Arkham Asylum. Births * In Metropolis ** Doomsday Deaths * In Nairomi ** Jimmy Olsen * In Gotham City ** Cesar Santos * In Metropolis ** Kahina Ziri ** Wallace Keefe ** June Finch ** Mercy Graves ** Barrows ** Purrington ** Anatoli Knyazev ** Doomsday ** Clark Kent/Kal-El References Category:Years Category:21th Century